Dragon Ball Super: Yonnin
by derpking2k16
Summary: This story is about and OC I made up named Tsunoi who is a member of a rare god race. He goes to earth where he meets the Z Fighters in which he discovers that he's a god. This tells the epic tale of Tsunoi Todaki and his friends. This is the tale of... Dragon Ball Yonin
1. Chapter 1: The Start

In the multiverse of dragon Ball. This fanfiction takes place after the tournament of power arc. A few months after. Right now I will give u a run down of the main characters characteristics and his biological make up. He Is a full blooded Saiyan with spiky white hair, White skin but not too pale, he's 5'10 and he wears skin tight white T-shirt with broly's pants that are all black in color.

Characteristics: he likes to play around but can take things seriously cares for his friends and family and he's extremely good at expressing his emotions.

Here Is that fanfic hope u enjoy!! (Characters name is tsunoi todaki)

There was a time when the dragon Ball multiverse was filled with a race full of God's that were extremely gifted. Some were raised to be God's of Destruction. And others were raised to be angles. It looked like everything was alright. But what they didn't know was that hell was not far away. One day Zeno realized that God's were a threat to him. So he ordered the angles to slaughter the whole God race. And that's what they did. Only the gods that were already paired with angled we're safe. The whole universe of God's was shattered leaving only 12 universes. Little did the evil angles know that there was one line survivor that goes by the name of Tsunoi Todaki

Apparently he landed in universe 7. Home to the strongest fighters out of the 12 universes. It took the newborn 17 years to get to universe 7. What adventures will he embark on? Who will he meet? Will he seek revenge? Let's see how his path unravels.

He lands on planet Earth. Well... In the ocean to be exact he lands in the blow hole of a giant whale who shoots him onto the earth. He opens his ship and then he looks around to see what he should do next with him having no memory of what he is and where he came from he didn't really care what he did. Untill a pterodactyl swooped in and grabbed his arm and swiftly carried him through the air. Tsunoi hopes that the flying pterodactyl doesn't let go but that exactly what happens. He thought he was done for untill he saw a blue flash...


	2. Chapter 2: Rude

He sees a blue flash and little did he know he was being carried by the person that was the 3rd strongest in the universe, goku. The man lands at his house to show this phenomenon to his family.

"CHI-CHI, GOTEN COME LOOK AT THIS PERSONS HAIR!" Goku screams. Chi-Chi gets Goten out of the bath and runs because of the sense of urgency that was in Goku's voice?

"What is it Goku." With a concerned look on her face.

"Dad why are u screaming" Goten says with an equally concerning look.

"Look at this persons hair. ITS SO COOL!" the overly excited Goku says

Chi-Chi face palms in dissapointment. Goku prepares for Chi-Chi's rant.

"So... You're telling me that YOU called me and your son OUT OF THE BATH JUST SO U CAN SHOW ME SOME RANDOM DELIQUESCENTS HAIR?"

"Yes?" Goku replies regretting his decision.

Tsunoi coughs extremely loudly as if he was trying to get someone's attention. "ahem... I don't think I am a delinquent so don't call me that. Second of all I just came out of a 17 year trip from god who knows where do can someone help me out."

Goku completely ignored Tsunoi's remark and flies away towards the Breif's house hold.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Breifs

Goku lands at the breif residents and is instantly confronted by Vegeta

"Kakarot what are u doing holding tha-" Vegeta instantly breaks his usual character upon looking at the white haired boy that Goku was holding.

"GO- *cough* KAKAROT WHAT IS THAT"

"I know right? It's kinda weird. I found him in the mouth of a pterodactyl and I saved him." Goku replies

"Hmmm u might have found something weird. Never in my life have I seen a mortal with white hair." Vegeta says while still out of character poking at the young man.

"Vegeta you think we should tell Beerus about this?" Goku says

As if hearing his remark Beerus and Whis instantly show up.

"Did someone call me?" Beerus says as he flicks earwax around.

Whis instantly turns to the boy with white hair and walks over.

"I assume this is what you called us over for?" Whis says

"Sure did! Now, do you know what and where this boy came from?" Goku asks. U can see Vegeta peeking his eyes towards Whis as if he is also intrigued.

"Let me see him" Whis demands as Goku hands over the boy.

"You sure are quiet aren't you?" Whis says while looking at the 6 glowing dots on the young man's forehead which looks extremely similar to krillins.

Whis sees the dots and instantly has an idea of where this boy came from. "Is there any chance in which you remember the words "--"" Whis says in a secret god language.

The boy instantly freezes as he sees flashbacks of his home universe and the people that destroyed it.

"Goku it looks like u found the last member of a 6 star god race"

"WOW I DID? Wait, Whis what is that?" Goku says extremely surprised

Beerus instantly jumps in complete shock to explain this to Goku.

"Around 17 years ago there was an extremely strong universe filled with God's that all had 6 glowing balls on there forehead."

"And they all were living perfectly until Lord Zeno figured out that this race was a danger to his throne and ordered all angles that weren't assigned to a god to kill off the race."

"It appears that the boy that Whis is holding is the last of the race." Beerus says as he finishes his explanation.

Everyone except Whis is in shock at this discovery. While the boy is having a mental breakdown they all stare.

"What is all that noise" Bulma says as she emerges with Trunks followed by Goten.

"Look women, we just found the last of a dead god race" Vegeta says

Bulma walks back inside and tells Goten to go home because she wants none if this funny business

Whis says some words in the secret god language which snaps him out of his flashbacks

"AN ANGLE!" Tsuno says and instantly punches Whis with all of his might. Whis barely dodges his attack and leaves a cut on the side of Whis' face.

Everyone stares in awe and continues to watch the boy as he breathes heavily.

"Amazing!!" Whis says with an excited look on his face

Apparently Whis was extremely caught off guard with that punch and instantly hits Tsunoi on the back of his head knocking him out cold.

Whis throws the boy back to Goku and tells Goku this.

"He's extremely strong. I would say he's a little bit stronger than your base form. Train him from now on until he gets stronger. Then I will take over."

Goku still stands in shock and without changing expressions. He carries the boy on his back all the way back to his house where he sleeps for the next few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4: The Training Begins?

After the eventful day a few weeks ago, Goku took the boy back to his residence.

It turns out that for the whole 3 weeks Chi-Chi never knew that the boy was here. Fortunately for goku, the boy has been sleep for the past 3 weeks and has successfully hid him in his closet. Little did Goku know that the boy was soon to wake up

*12 at night at Goku's house*

*Tsuno walks out the closet confused* "Where am I... And how did I get here?" Tsuno says as he walks out of Goku's room.

Tsuno exit's the room and walks into the hallway. He later notices footsteps as he continues to walk in the hallway but being even more careful than before. Out of nowhere he sees a women wearing a Japanese style bun and both scream at the top of there lungs in complete sync.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" The both scream. As Chi-Chi's face turns pale

Chi-Chi takes a cast iron pan and begins to beat tsuno with..

Again and... again.

All the noise wakes Goku up as he switches the light on. And as soon as he wakes up he jumps into action and snatches his new student out of Chichi's grasp.

"GOKU WHAT IS THI-" Chi-Chi stops the sentence then begins to look at the young man.

"Goku who is this handsome little boy you brought here" Chi-Chi says completely changing her mood.

"Long story short he's sort of a god like Whis, Beerus, Elder and Supreme Kai. And I have to train him according to Whis. And that's where we are going now. Bye" Goku says trying to get away from Chi-Chi.

"Just as I thought we were gonna spend family time together. But it turns out that you just want to train even more." Chi-Chi says on her knees crying.

"Chi-Chi I'm sorry. I know u want the family to spend time together but this is extremely important. He might make or break the next fight we have. But I promise I'll give u all the time I have as soon as I'm done here, Ok?" Goku says as he kisses Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi freezes in shock while Goku flies out of the house Towards the Brief residence to grab Vegeta. Vegeta easily complies as he knows the weight if the situation. The same with Gohan, Tien, Piccolo and surprisingly Frieza. As they all fly to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.


	5. Chapter 5: The Training Begins

The new Z Fighters enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the first time in a while.

"Wow I haven't been here in a while." Goku says

Frieza embarks on his own road and takes some food and goes far into the distance.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Tien says.

"I'll keep him in check if he decides to go haywire" Vegeta replies.

Tien sighs in relief while he begins to train with Gohan. Goku and Vegeta begin to talk to the young apprentice.

"So... Whis said u were on par with my base form so let's test that out!" Goku says as he takes his fighting stance.

Tsuno brushes off his shoulders before he begins his attacks. Tsuno rushes Goku and he immediately meets with Goku's fist.

They begin fighting. Well... to a human eye this fight looks normal. But to the Z Fighters this doesn't look like any normal fight. This looks like a fight between 2 black belt Martial Artist. A fight between two puzzle pieces. A fight between water and fire. This isn't a fight between two brutes... This isn't a test of strength. This is a fight for one upping the other.

Tien, Piccolo and Gohan stop the fight that they were having to take a look at this spectacle of a fight.

"You're pretty skilled for someone who doesn't know Kami Style" Goku says while trying to keep up.

"I could say the same thing for someone who doesn't know God style." Tsuno replies.

"Wait you know God Style Arts?" Goku says with his usal smirk.

"I'm a god of course I do." Tsuno says looking at Goku with a dumbfounded face.

Goku breaks the fight and backs away to talk for a bit.

"Ok... so how about we both use God style" Goku says with a smirk on his face.

Tsuno begins to scratch his head. "Wait! so you know God Style? Its been like second nature to me. But... You're a Saiyan just like me. So how do you know it?

"Well I fought Beerus and was trained by Whis so I was bound to pick it up eventually." Goku says confidently

"Let's test out how good your God Style is Goku." Tsuni replies with a smirk.

"I could say the same."

Goku takes his stance while Tsuno takes his. While they rush at each other ready to swap fist.


	6. Chapter 6: Super Heated Boilin' Battle

Goku takes his stance while tsuno takes his. While they rush at each other ready to swap fist.

Goku starts with an upper cut to the stomach which is immediately blocked by Tsuno's hand. They both smirk and begin the fight.

The new band of Z Fighters (minus Frieza) look at this fight... The fight that they have never seen before. Every punch matters in this fight. Everything is so intricate and beautiful that it had them in awe. Punch for punch... Blow for blow meant everything. It looked like a dance almost

Moments into this jaw dropping fight. Goku starts taking advantage of Tsuno's low battle experience and starts tipping the fight to be in his favor. Goku begins to grow bored and starts to play more aggressively and decides to end the fight. Goku spin kicks to get Tsuno off the ground which it doesd. Goku finds an opening and He punches Tsuno in his stomach and he falls over... Hard.

Tsuno begins to cough up spit and blood while Goku feeds him a senzu bean. Tsuno swollows the bean and stands up in amazement.

"Wow... I feel like a new man! What did you feed me?" Tsuno asks

"A senzu bean. It heals you up from a pile of Chi-Chi's stew right back to your prime." Goku says proudly and confidently.

Goku begins to scratch his head while apologizing "I'm sorry for what I did. I know Saiyan's are supposed to hold back when training but my battle sense took over."

"I understand. I feel like I have a lot of untapped potential after the fight tho." Tsuno says extremely hyped up.

"You do!!! With training you can be an excellent addition to our crew." Goku says.

Vegeta immediately rushes up to tsuno and begins to... Praise him???

Vegeta breaks character and begins to shake Tsuno's hand.

"THAT FIGHT WAS S-..." *cough*

"I expected much from a god saiyan like yourself... Dont get too excited. I'll beat the shit out of you."Vegeta says while looking off into the distance.

Gohan, Future Trunks and Tien can still be seen with there jaws dropped for the next few hours while Goku and Vegeta begin there year long training with Tsuno.


	7. Chapter 7: Time Skip

Time skip*

Three months in the hyperbolic time chamber and Tsuno has changed his regular black skintight long sleeved shirt into a long sleeve shirt made of bandages and weights to heal minor injuries and help his training.

"I'm soooo tired guys" Goku says with dirt all over his face.

"I don't know about you Master Goku but I can still go another ro-" Vegeta immediately hits Tsuno with an Air Canon and he begins to fly away.

"You should know when to qu-" Vegeta immediately enters god mode and he parries Tsuno's punch.

"Tsk... You should learn when to watch your mouth old man" Tsuno says while snarking.

A vein begins to pop out of Vegeta's head "OLD MAN!?!? I WILL KICK YOUR ASS KID"

"Guys calm down i-" Goku is barely able to finish his sentence before Tsuno and Vegeta begin to race to the safe house in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Of course Vegeta wins the race because he's already in SSB.

"YOU CHEATED MASTER VEGETA" Tsuno says with an aggravated expression.

"You didn't say I couldn't use SSB. Besides, you could've just went SSJ like any normal saiyan would do." Vegeta replied with a smirk on his face.

"Well... I can't really use Super Saiyan. I haven't learned how to" Tsuno answers while scratching his head.

It is said that you could begin to hear 5 metal clanks after another. It's the jaws of everyone hitting the floor

"YOU HAVEN'T LEARNED SUPER SAIYAN YET." All four of the Saiyans say simultaneously.

"Guess we're gonna have to teach you" Goku and Vegeta both say.

"Just imagine if something or someone close to you died. That's how all us Saiyans got out powers." Goku says.

"It has to be something that makes you extremely mad" Trunks says.

"IT HAS TO MAKE YOUR BLOOD BOIL" Gohan says really enthusiastically.

"It has to turn you into a different person when you think about it" Vegeta says.

"But... Nothing bad has ever happened to me. And I can't think of you guys dying. You're all just too strong even if we are being hypothetical." Tsuno says with a slight grin

Whis pops up inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to give Tsuno information about his powers.

"You're a god type Saiyan so your emotions are going to be extremely strong. Just don't let them get the best of you." Whis says with his usual serious look.

"You have 9 months to prepare for the task I am giving you all." The tone gets serious when Frieza comes back to hear to conversation.

"A planet exist in which the strongest villains in the all the universe's congregate. Me and Beerus can't go because we aren't allowed to go as certified God's."

Whis says

Whis continues to go over the details for the mission the Z Fighters have. Everyone has unlocked a new form in this training. Tien learns Potential Unleashed, Goku Learned how to partially control Ultra Instinct. Gohan has learned a different evolution of Super Saiyan and god ki that he likes to call God Saiyaman, Trunks Learned Super Saiyan Rage two while Frieza learned Silver Frieza. Vegeta evolved his Super Saiyan blue into a second state while Tsuno has learned...

Nothing


	8. Chapter 8: The Firts Mission

After 9 more months of time pass in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber The Z Fighters exit the chamber and is immediately met by Beerus and Whis.

"You guys ready? I'll give Goku a sample of the planets ki so he can Instant Transmission to it." Goku receives the ki and everyone grabs onto Goku's hand.

"And good luck you guy's... Because you're going to need it." Whis says with a serious face right before they teleport.

Goku waves and they're off to the planet.

They arrive at the planet instantly. They all look around in awe at the mass amounts of chaos happening on this planet.

"What the hell... This looks worse than my timeline." Trunks says as he begins to turn his back to the Z Fighters for protection.

"This place looks worse than hell itself" Goku says with a concerned look on his face

"You don't have to say that again" Vegeta says with a straight face.

"No kidding" Tien says while entering Potential Unleashed ready to fight.

"I don't know what you monkey's are worrying about this is ju-" Frieza fails to finish his sentence when he is met by someone's fist... Which Frieza grabs.

"Just like my home planet. You could've let me finish my sentence before you attacked. It's pretty rude" Frieza says in a mocking voice.

Frieza throws the attacker away. And crashed into several buildings.

Goku begins to use his telepathic powers to tell the Z Fighters to save the remaining civilians on the planet.

Tsuno immediately goes to what he thinks to be 4 people fighting off in the distance.

"I better hurry." Tsuno says as he flies off into the distance.

but when he gets a closer look he sees...

Are 2 female Majins???


	9. Chapter 9: The First 3

Tsuno flies over to the noise and he sees... Two Majins???

He stops to witness that the other three massive bodies of ki have disappeared with the two female Majins standing strong breathing heavily.

"That was tougher than I thought It would be" The taller majin says.

"We've already fought so many of them I'm getting extremely tired." The smaller one says.

"Uhm do you two need some help?" Tsuno says while he starts to sweat buckets.

"The hell did you say to me?" The taller majin says with a aggressive looking face.

"Yeah idiot! You cant just talk to us anyway you want." The smaller one says. But it also makes Tsuno laugh due to her short hight.

"What are you laughing at idot."

She says with a slight smirk

It's almost as if she was trying too hard to be mean and was coming off like a tsundere.

"Sachi... YOU RUINED THE BIT!" The taller one says to the one who's name is apparently Sachi.

Sachi begins to cry overdramatically. "I'm sorry Kaitana."

"I'm sorry for being mean to you Sachi!" As they both begin to cry overdramatically.

Tsuno looks at the two with a face mixed with disappointment, Relief and anger as he begins to lower himself towards the ground.

"Is... This another bit?" Tsuno says as he begins to realize the situation.

"Damn right it is!" Kaitana says while sticking out her tongue.

"I- I- I'm sorry mister... My sister drags me into her bits sometimes... A- a- and I had to follow along." Sachi says while she approaches Tsuno.

"So what's your name?" Sachi says

"I'm Tsuno and I guess you're Sachi and the one still on the ground striking poses and saying a speech about kami knows what is your sister Kaitana?" Tsuno says pointing to Kaitana

"Sadly... yes" Sachi says while scratching her head.

Kaitana finally finishes her bit and flies up to Tsuno to greet him.

"I'm Kaitana and this right here is my little sister Sachi." Kaitana says while giving her a sister a nuggy.

Kaitana leans in towards Tsuno's ear. "And she likes big strong men like you."

Tsuno backs up a few feet and starts He turns around and begins to talk to himself.

"This is a bit right? This can't be true. She's just yanking my leg right?"

You can see steam coming out of every hole throughout Sachi's body and she begins to blush. "KAITANA PLEASE I NEVER SAID THAT!!!" Sachi says puffing her cheeks.

Tsuno turns back around and stands tall. "Well would you two like to come with me back to peaceful place called Earth?" Tsuno says as he slowly begins to relax

"Sure we'd both love to... But the truth is this is where we live... It's hard to leave." Kaitana says with slight regret.

"Listen, I can guarentee you that this planet has nothing else left for you guys on it. Pn earth you'll be loved. And... I can promis thay" Tsuno says with a concerned look.

Sachi grabs Tsuno and looks down towards the ground. "The sad thing is us two and one other person possibly stronger than both of us live here. Us three are the only sane people left on this hell hole of a planet... Please go save our other comrade" Sachi says while a tear trickles down her face.

"Don't worry Sachi. I'll make sure he comes back alive. Now follow me you two." Tsuno says as he puts a hand on her shoulder

"Oh you two are so cute together. All lovey dovy together. You two should ge-." Kaitana is immediately interrupted with a laser fast ki blast aimed at Kaitana.

"SHUT UP SIS!" Sachi screams while flailing her arms.

"Ok ok I won't tease the couple anymore." Kaitana says as she sticks her tongue out at them both.

Sachi puffs her cheeks and turns around and begins to follow Tsuno as does Kaitana. They arrive at the other side of the planet thirty seconds later. And they come across multiple fresh dead bodies of innocent people.

Tsuno grits his teeth and looks away. "Kaitana, how did these people live there lives?"

"They were slaves every day they lived. Tortured by the person who owns this planet. They were burned and killed if they didn't do the job right." Kaitana says while looking down

"But they made delicious ramen!" Kaitana adds with her tongue out slightly tilting her head giving Tsuno a thumbs up.

"You're... twisted." Tsuno chuckles.

As They begins to fly past Trunks, Gohan and Tien fighting a few people. He knew they were ok because they were all in their base forms. So he continues to fly by. That is until Kaitana saw future Trunks...

"WOAH LOOK AT THAT CUTIE!" "HELLO MY PURPLE HAIRED PRINCE!" Kaitana says as she waves at Trunks.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY HUSBAND!" Kaitana quickly regrets what she says and she begins to blush and continue flying. The words catch Trunks off guard and the moment he looks away and blushes he gets sent flying though multiple buildings.

They arrive at the other side of the planet where they see one man getting pummeled by what appears to be the leader of this planet. The three of them land and prepare for the blood boiling battle.


	10. Chapter 10: Pain

Tsuno, Sachi and Kaitana all land at the HQ of these god level villains. They are preparing to fight the ring leader of the godforsaken planet without the other Z Fighters.

"Oh my gosh look at Ketsu!" Kaitana, Tsuno and Sachi run towards the man whose name is apparently Ketsu.

"He's... so wounded. He need's immediate help. Tsuno do something!" Sachi says while crying.

Tsuno gives Ketsu a senzu bean and he heals back to normal.

Ketsu jumps up and begins to stretch. "Man he put me through the ringer I wasn't even able to go full power yet... this one's a monster..."

"What the hell did you feed him Tsuno?" Kaitana asks.

"It's a senzu bean. It heals you to 100% as long as you can eat it." Tsuno says while smiling.

"That's amazing thank you so much!" Sachi says as she hugs Tsuno.

"Lo-" Kaitana can't even finish her sentence before she was interrupted by Sachi once again.

"Alright! It's time to focus." Tsuno pounds his fist together while everyone takes a stance.

Ketsu powers up to a Super Saiyan which annoys Tsuno because he can't do it yet. Tsuno looks forward and gets ready to charge at the god level being.

"Oh, I see...More flies to squish... More lambs to slaughter... Means nothing to me. An ex angle like myself will dispose of you peons quickly! But please... Call me 'Lord Ganto'." Ganto says

Not even seconds later everything begins to settle. Dust settles and water drops... But moments later the wind stops and Ganto disappears.

"Where di-" Ketsu is interrupted by a fist that collides with his jaw and sends him flying

"KETSU!!!" Kaitana yells as she looks back.

Ketsu stands up from the rubble and brushes off his shoulders "Tsk... Bastards strong. EVERYONE STAY ON EDGE"

The tone finally sets in for the crew as they start to take it seriously. The four dash at Ganto thousands of time faster than the speed of light. Ganto smiles in excitement as he braces for the oncoming attacks.

Kaitana leads the pack and lets out a burst of punches that doesn't affect Ganto at all. He grabs Kaitana by the leg and throws her at Sachi as they both go tumbling towards a wall.

Tsuno pauses his run for a bit "Sa-" Ketsu grabs Tsuno mid run.

"We ain't got no time to worry about them. They ain't weak idot." Ketsu says as Tsuno starts his run again.

The villain clangs his fist together and prepares for the onslaught. Ketsu takes the vanguard as Tsuno runs right behind him. Ketsu jumps and kicks Ganto dead in the chest which catches him off guard while Tsuno unleashes a ki blast straight at his face. The duo flips backwards as they wait for the smoke to clear.

Our protagonist breathes heavily. "Did... We *pant* beat him?

"I don't think he's do-" Ketsu barely manages to draw his sword to block Ganto's heavyweight smash.

Ketsu tries to go toe to toe with Ganto but shortly after he falls to a gut punch. With Sachi, Ketsu and Kaitana all down for the count. The only one still standing... Is Tsuno.

Ganto smiles at the lone wolf. "Heh... Like I said, more bugs to squash... MORE LAMBS TO SLAUGHTER!"

Tsuno begins to shiver in fright but still tighten up his stance. The menacing aura of Ganto finally begins to get to Tsuno. Our protagonist powers up for one last time to fight.

"Here... I GOOO!" He says as he charged towards Ganto.

Tsuno let's off a barrage of punches with each punch packed with all of his might. But to his surprise Ganto didnt even flinch ONCE. The villain takes Tsuno by the throat and begins to punch the the daylights out of his stomach. Life slowly begins to fade from his body as he Is thrown at a wall.

Tsuno barely manages to stay awake as he struggles to get air. Blood oozes from his mouth as he continues to cough it up. He slowly starts to lose consciousness. As soon as he was ready to drift away he feels a hand on his shoulder and hears a raspy voice. Tsuno looks over to see that its Sachi covered in blood.

"Tsu- Tsu- Tsuno... Please *cough* keep pushing on... We need you Tsuno... I need you. So please... Dont *cough* die?" Sachi caresses Tsuno's cheek as they touch noses.

"And... I'm okay *cough* with dying... If an amazing, wond*cough*erful guy like you is the last think I see." Sachi says with a smile as her body goes limp.

Ganto let's out an obnoxious laugh. "Hah! Such things disgust me! I will end you life he-"

Tsuno interrupts with an angry shout. "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!"

"Vegeta... Should we jump in now?" Goku asks with a clenched fist

"No... Not yet. Tsuno is almost at his breaking point. He needs this... Bad" Vegeta says to Goku as the other Z Fighters continue to watch the fight.

"Tsuno please... Do something we all need you right now." Kaitana says with a quivering voice.

"Hey kid... Don't lose" Ketsu says as he used up the last of his strength to talk

"Oh wow so touching I almost cried." Ganto says with a sadistic smile.

Tsuno begins to stand up using his own strength. He looks at Sachi and something about her triggered something inside him. Her lifeless body will forever be etched into his brain. The thought of his life without her made himmad. Mad enough to turn him... Into a Super Saiyan.

Two stars start to fade from Tsuno's forehead as he lies over Sachi. Steam oozes from every single pore on his body as his eyes and hair start to flash that signature Super Saiyan color. But... Something is different about this one. Everything is a mix between red and yellow... As if he's tapping into god ki and super saiyan ki.

Our Hero walks forward as lightening begins to strike around him. His feet sink into the ground and blood drips from from his fist.

"We'll... We'll touch noses as... many times as I want to!" Tsuno says through his clenched teeth.

"A- And I'd be DAMNED if I let you die in vain. I- I- want to spend more time with you! And... And... A-and get to know you... You seem like a wondetful person Sachi. But to think that I let you die in front of me makes me want to kill myself. But please for the love of kami... Don't die!" Tsuno says with a cracking voice.

"I'll wrap that sweater as many times as I want to around you" He says as he let's go of Sachi.

Tsuno's aura begins to flash between yellow and red. Almost like someone is playing with a flashlight. Suddenly our hero let's out a blood curdling scream as a powerful pressure radiates from him. Tsuno's aura looks like an untamed flame. A pure yellow aura with red sparkles. His eyes turn as white as his hair as his tears evaporate from his face.

Blood starts oozing from his fist from clenching his fist so hard. Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop...

Drip

"Drop" Tsuno says angrily as he dashes towards Ganto punching a hole straight though his stomach.

"It se-" Ganto is interrupted by a sharp pain he's feeling in both of his arms. He looks at both of his arms as they fall to the floor

Ganto begins to scream uncontrollably in pain and agony.

"Scum like you don't deserve a place in the living world. So I'll show you a glimpse of Hell before you go." Tsuno says as he begins to rip away Ganto's skin and limbs.

"I'll torture you till you repent your sins! I'll make sure you won't die!" Tsuno says with a sadistic and masochistic look on his face.

He tilt's his face with wide eyes and begins to crack his knuckles. Kaitana looks up to see Sachi's slightly mangled body and a beautiful yet menacing aura surrounding him. But a not so beautiful sight is a limbless man with most of his skin ripped off and a sadistic laugh and smile from Tsuno.

"TSUNO STOP!" Kaitana screams at the top of her lungs. Tsuno turns around and looks at Kaitana. It doesn't take long for Kaitana to realize that this isn't the Tsuno she knows.

"Please help me." Tsuno says as he begins to cry. His aura softens from a harsh orange to a beautiful yellow. And the crimson red settles as he drops Ganto's lifeless body and falls to his knees. Tsuno let's out a blood curdling yell signalling his unsatisfied victory.


	11. chapter 11: Resurrection

Tsuno walks over to Sachi's broken body and falls to his knees. He looks down with a face of pure despair and begins to cry. Kaitana walks up to Tsuno and puts her hand on his shoulder. While Tsuno begins to look up at Kaitana.

"I... I didn't even know her for an hour. Yet I feel like my life without her these past few minutes have me in a deep hole of depression. And I don't even know how I feel towards her. She was cute and just all around amazing... And I... I... I miss her!" Tsuno begins to rub his nose with Sachi's and begins to cry.

"Well... I'm going to see what Ketsu is up to" Kaitana says while she begins her march towards a limp looking Ketsu he suddenly burst up and starts running to Kaitana.

"KAITANA!" Ketsu yells in confusing joy.

"KETSU!" Kaitana yells while running towards Ketsu.

"KAITAN- wait..." Ketsu realizes something Is off when Kaitana begins to pick up speed.

"Kaitana? I'm not ready to die yet so please don't kill me." Ketsu says in a worried tone.

Kaitana continues to run and as soon as she meets with Ketsu she pets his head while sticking her tongue out.

"Whose a good boy~." Kaitana says as if he's a dog.

"Kaitana... I'm not a dog." Ketsu says while blushing.

"Oh you're right! You're a useless waste of space sack of dog poop." Kaitana says with and expressionless face.

"Ouch" Ketsu replies.

Tsuno has been crying over Sachi for the past ten minutes. And he doesn't want to move... Not untill he feels a tingling sensation on his nose. His eyes open as wide as he can open them and he stares straight into Sachi's smiling face.

"Hello Tsuno. I heard almost everything you said" Sachi says with an ear to ear smile.

"I'm glad you did." Tsuno says with a smile while tears rolling down his cheek. While they embrace in a warm long hug.

Goku and the other Z Fighters enter the room. Goku and Vegeta put there hands on Tsuno's shoulder and give him a thumbs up.

"Amazing amazing show!!!" Whis says as he appears from particuls

"Hello Master Wh-. Wait whats going on here?" Tsuno says with Sachi still in his arms.

"Oh my look at your forehead you only have 4 stars left... That's wonderful! They'll come back soon enough." Whis says as he walks up to Tsuno to pat him on the head.

"They represent your mental stability. The less you have the stronger you are but the only way to trigger your hidden power is to slowly eat away at your mental stability. So stay sane!" Whis says as he teleports away.

"You guys ready to go?" Goku asks.

"Yes" they all say in unison except for Vegeta and Frieza. They all link arms and begin to fade away while Goku gives his signature peace sign.

"These four are gonna be strong... I can already tell."


	12. Chapter 115: Romance Isn't My Forte

The new band of Z Fighters are now on Earth. A few days after the big mission the group of four has spent a lot of time together. Including Sachi and Tsuno. The setting is 12pm mid day at Capsule Corp.

Tsuno calls up his now best friend Ketsu to see what he's up to.

"Wassup Tsu-." He's immediately interrupted by Kaitana's fist.

"Hey Tsuno!" Kaitana says with a smile with her usual tongue poke expression.

"Hey Kaitana! what did Ketsu do this time." Tsuno says while rolling his eyes.

"He ate my ramen so he's getting a beat down by me Tsuno so no worr-" Kaitana is interrupted by Sachi who steals the Laptop space.

"Hi Toda-kun." Sachi says with a vibrant ear to ear smile.

"Oh so he's Toda-kun now huh. Oh look at me I'm Sachi and I'm in love with Toda-kyun~ Oh I wonder how wong he hold me today." Kaitana says while wiggling her hips with fish lips teasing Sachi.

Sachi begins her usual fit of flailing her arms, puffing her cheeks and steam starts coming out of her Majin holes.

"SIS YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" Sachi says while hitting on Kaitana's chest.

"No way I have my own hunk of a man Trunks to take care of me!" Kaitana says as her eyes turn into the shape of a heart.

Ketsu grabs Kaitana and takes her to Trunks. "Her seeing Trunks is the only thing that can save her. And right now she's in dire need."

It seems like Trunks came in the cafe at the wrong time Tsuno instant transmissions in an attempt to stop her but it was too late. He teleports to the cafe but she's already chasing Trunks around.

"SHIT TSUNO DO SOMETHING SHES GOING TO KILL ME!" Trunks yells.

But much to Trunks's dismay all Tsuno did was shake his head and give him the "you're dead meat treatment." Trunks looks back at Tsuno and shakes his head in disappointment. Giving off the "I can't believe I trusted you" face.

"Well you two should go somewhere together. You two haven't been getting enough alone time considering you're a couple now." Ketsu teases.

Instead of Sachi throwing her regular set of fits. She only puffs her cheeks and begins to rub her knees together while touching her finger tips. Tsuno looks up and away from Sachi trying to make sure she doesn't see him blushing.

"We're not... Dating..." Sachi says quietly to herself.

"Awe so cute~." Kaitana stops her persuit momentarily to synchronize with Ketsu which makes Sachi blush a deep red and her eyes begin to water.

"Ok Sachi let's go grab a bite to eat." Tsuno says while smiling.

Sachi's eyes begin to light up and she does her usual ear to ear grin. "Ok Toda-kyun~"

They walk out the door together as Sachi starts skipping right beside Tsuno. "Toda-kyun~ Toda-kyun~" Sachi begins to sing his name while skipping. And every now and then she'll turn and look up to Tsuno and smile.

"You know what we're gonna have to do now right guys?" Kaitana says as Trunks and Ketsu nod. They put on mustaches and proceed to follow Tsuno And Sachi


	13. Chapter 1175: Weird Feelings

As Tsuno and Sachi walk past Capsule Corp they catch many eyes. From multiple people across the city.

"Hey Chi-Chi is that Tsuno and Sachi Walking together?" Goku asks

"Goku there is no way that they ar-" Chi-Chi drops the plates she's holding and before Chi-Chi could even grab the phone Bulma and Vegeta have already broken the door.

"Kakarot this is an emergency they're finally walking together!" Vegeta says out of breath.

"I KNOW! I CANT WAIT!" Goku says getting energized.

"Let's trail them" Goku says.

"Get on my back Kakarot... WE'RE GOING HUNTING!" Vegeta says. Bulma is riding Chi-Chi's back while Chi-Chi is watching the two from a far with binoculars.

Tsuno and Sachi arrive at the Restaurant and is met with a... suspicious looking pink Majin wearing a mustache... "Hello how may I service you." The "waiter" says.

"I know it's you Kaitana. Get Trunks and Ketsu and please leave." Tsuno says smiling while scratching his head.

Two bodies emerge from the coat and it's Trunks and Ketsu who both run away with Kaitana.

The couple sits down at a red velvet cloth table. Sachi looks down constantly trying to avoid eye contact.

"He's so cute! I don't know what to say to Toda-kun. He's so cool yet compassionate I don't think I stand a chance" Sachi's thoughts begin to express themselves on her face.

"Sachi... Are you ok? You're steaming again and youre blushing." Tsuno says as he puts his hand on Sachi's forehead.

Sachi seems to like Tsuno's touch and she begins to calm down and looks up to smile brightly at Tsuno. Tsuno blushes and slowly moves his hand.

Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi and Bulma look at the couple from a distance in their big hats while Kaitana, Ketsu and Trunks make it in. They are sitting two tables away from the couple.

"SO CU-." Kaitana is stopped from yelling when Trunks brings covers Kaitana's mouth and slams her down in the seat.

"Be quiet Kaitana! They'll notice us." Trunks whispers.

"Oh look at you Trunks being so manly and dominant. I like that side of you." Kaitana says playfully while teasing Trunks.

"Shhh- shhh- shut up Kaitana!" Trunks says trying to hold back a blush.

"Look they're talking!" Ketsu says. They both sit up and begin to listen to the conversation.

"Tsuno-kun... Thank you for saving me. I- I heard all of those wonderful things you said about me when I was sleep. The... The truth is I also want to get to know you. You're handsom, smart, cool and strong. And I like that about you." Sachi says as she stirs her chocolate milk with her straw and begins to blush.

Tsuno blushes. "I have a few things to say too."

Tsuno replies as Sachi prepares for the worse case scenario. She begins to pucker her face.

"You're strong, you have a strong sense of justice. You're short tempered. Which is something I like about you. You never give up, you're so determines... and honestly it's something I lack in myself. In a way I admire you Sachi. And I'm jealous of these things about you. If I had these traits... You would've never gotten hurt. And none of this would've happened. My comrades were hurt. And it's because Im not like you Sachi." Tsuno looks at the floor in disappointment begins to radiate to him

Sachi lifts Tsuno's head. "But we would never be having this conversation here right now. Spilling out each other's flaws now would we." Sachi smiles at Tsuno which makes him shed a tear and blush.

Sachi leans in and there noses meet. Both blushing and smiling while they both laugh it off. The two groups of spies begin to cry because of how wholesome this scene is. Sachi smiles and finishes her drink. They tip the waiter and walk back to the Capsule Corp. With Sachi skipping and singing her song

Toda-kyun

Toda-kyun

Today-kyun~


	14. Chapter 14: Chemistry

The next day after the "date" that shook the Dragon Ball Universe. The four fighters decide to train together in the hyperbolic time chamber.

Early morning at Tsuno's house. He's wearing a white skin tight, long sleeved shirt with a pair of white sweat pants. Tsuno wakes up in his dorm as he begins to stretch and yawn.

"Woah I'm so stiff today. I need to train." He begins to call Goku and he answers.

"KAKAROT THATS NOT HOW YOU PLAY PING PONG!" You can hear Vegeta yelling in the back ground.

Goku completely ignores Vegeta's comment and begins to talk to Tsuno. "How's it goin Tsuno."

"Fine, I want to train so can you gather the Z Fighters and meet at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Tsuno asks

"We're all having a ping pong tournament if you can't tell already." Tsuno almost passes out trying to imagine the magnitude of the game.

"Why dont you just call your new three friends? You guys are strong. You just need to learn a bit of team chemistry that's all." Goku says as he immediately hangs up on Tsuno.

Tsuno calls up Ketsu on his phone. "Hey Ketsu you down to come train with the rest of us?" Tsuno asks

"Sure as soon as I'm done taking this sh-." Tsuno hangs up before Ketsu can finish his sentence and begins to call up the sisters.

"Hey Tsuno!" Kaitana says as she picks up the phone. Tsuno can see Sachi not shyly, peeking around Kaitana's shoulder with a smile.

"Me and Ketsu are going training later you two want to join in?" Tsuno asks

"Yeah I'm not gonna let you leave me in the dust Tsuno!" Kaitana says with determination

"Me neither!" Sachi says as she puffs her cheeks and flexes her arm.

"Alright meet me at Kami's lookout in two hours." Tsuno hangs up and prepares himself for the trip.

A few hours later at Kami's lookout*

They all meet up at Kami's look out. Sachi is wearing a long black garb, Ketsu is wearing wearing a baggy long sleeve shirt and black sweat pants while Kaitana is wearing a jean set similar to Android 18's.

"You guys ready? Let's go!" Tsuno says as they all enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Wow I've never been in a room like this!" Kaitana says as she starts to spin around.

"Yeah it's a special room where time flows differently than the outside world." Tsuno informed the others.

"Tsuno help me I'm cold." Ketsu says while clinging to Tsuno's shirt.

"You're probably not acclimated to a temperature less than 80 since your home planet is a constant 100" Tsuno says.

"Wow you're so smart." Sachi says in admiration

"Just turn into a Super Saiyan and you should be fine. It's good training anyway." Tsuno says

"Actually Tsuno now that I think about it I don't know what happened to you but that power up you got looked different than any Super Saiyan I've seen." Ketsu says with his index on his chin.

"Yeah you were so cool back then." Kaitana says with sparkles in her eyes.

"Well I can't really do it anymore. It seemed like a one time thing. Now that I think about it. It's a lot like Trunks's form." Tsuno says while looking up at the sky.

Sachi raises her hand with a suggestion. "How about we call Trunks's" she says.

"Good idea" Kaitana and Tsuno both say while Tsuno pouts at Kaitana.

After only a second of telling Trunks to come over telepathically. He peeks around the door and asks Tsuno where Kaitana is.

"She's agreed to actually act like a normal person for once so we can train." Trunks sighs in relief of Tsuno's words.

"I feel like you want me to turn Super Saiyan Rage. Don't you." Trunks says

"Well... Yeah. A form I entered a few weeks back has a similar glow to yours. So I want to compare." Tsuno says while tilting his head.

"Alright stand back." Trunks says as he begins his transformation.

He takes a deep breath and clenches his fist. The air in the room starts to condense and wind starts swirling around Trunks. A few seconds later he starts screaming and the wind gets even more intense.

And an aura of yellow and blue starts to surround Trunks and his hair turns a bright yellow.

Trunks breaths out the rest of the air in his lungs and opens his eyes so you can see a pure blue Iris. "The key is to remember what happened when you first transformed. And when you feel like your at that point you let go." Trunks says while Tsuno nods.

"This transformation is different from other Saiyans because this is based more on rage than power. Try it out." Trunks tell Tsuno.

Tsuno steps back and takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Unlike the beginning of Trunks's transformation Tsuno's aura is already flashing between a bright red and yellow and his hair starts to glow a bright white. A tear sheds from Tsuno's eye as he remembers what happened a few weeks ago. But instead of two stars fading only one star does.

Sachi starts to tense up because of the familiar atmosphere. And she can remember the taste of blood she had in her mouth and she starts to cry. Trunks is waiting with his arms crossed ready for Tsuno to complete his transformation.

Back on Beerus's planet*

"Whis do you feel this power?" Beerus says with one eye open.

"Yes I do. I believe this is young Tsuno's power." Whis replies.

"Take me there." Beerus demands Whis.

"As you wish my Lord."

Back at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber*

Violent winds blow and shake the structure of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Tsuno... Let go." Trunks demands

Whis and Beerus appear in the HBTC with a shield bubble created by Whis. "The rest of you might want to come inside of here." Whis suggests.

Everyone enters the bubble except for Trunks and Beerus. Who both cross their arms waiting for him to finish. Tsuno destroys the door to the chamber causing Kaitana to panic if she wasn't already.

"WE'RE GONNA BE STUCK IN HERE FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!" Kaitana says as she starts to playfully cry.

Tsuno's aura becomes a solid mix of a bright red and a beautiful yellow as he lets out a scream. Tsuno then opens his eyes as his pupil's change to blue while his Iris turns white. He's then able to calm down and look at himself.

"I'm so cool!" Tsuno says as he cries from excitement.

Whis breaks the bubble and approaches Tsuno to observe his aura.

"Hmm... Unlike Goku's Super Saiyan Blue this isn't mixed with Saiyan ki at all. It's a mix of pure god ki and Saiyan god ki. Explaining the yellow color and red colored aura." Whis says trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"I feel so much lighter on my feet." Tsuno says jumping from foot to foot

"I have an idea what's going on here. Sachi, let me see your body." Whis asks

"WHAT!?" Sachi screams as steam starts pouring out of her pores.

"As in your Injuries." Whis says as Sachi walks over.

Whis picks up Sachi and carries her over to Tsuno. "Tsuno, place your hand on her stomach and think of the thing you love most in this world." Whis asks Tsuno.

Tsuno remembered the scene from a few days ago where Sachi smiled at him. Tsuno starts to smile and a light blue aura starts to appear over Sachi as she takes a deep breath.

"Wow I feel brand new!" Sachi says while she dances around laughing. Everyone drops their jaw in awe

"Tsuno you're really a special case! You have the same abilities as I do as an angel. But yet you're able to replenish ki without using your own!" Whis says with excitement in his voice.

"What Whis is saying is that you're pretty much a full fledged god now. But you're nowhere near Goku's level. Let alone mine so don't get too cocky." Beerus tried to hide a smile because he realizes the fun he could have with a new enemy.

"Wait, timeout... So Tsuno was a god all of this time and he never told us?" Kaitana says with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, although I was just an apprentice up until now." Tsuno says with a grin on his face.

"Having the title of god doesn't mean anythin' to me. It just means we have to get stronger." Ketsu says as he points at Tsuno.

"Yeah you better. Because I don't want any dead weight slowing me down!" Tsuno says with a smile

"That irritates me... A lot. Seems like you want a fight Tsuno." Ketsu says with a smile.

"I would like nothing less. Well... If you can keep up"


	15. Chapter 15: God?

In Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Ketsu challenges Tsuno to a fight. Which he accepts. But little did he know that Ketsu got a bit of a power up on his own and being exposed to god ki

"Show me your power Ketsu. I want to beat you at your strongest." Tsuno demands

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Ketsu replies as he smirks.

Ketsu takes a deep breath in and without any effort which surprised the others. He changes into a red Super Saiyan God.

Everyone is in shock because of how dense Ketsu's ki is. "it seems exposing him to god ki caused this to happen." Whis says

"You ready Tsuno?" Ketsu asks

"You bet your ass I am" Tsuno says under his breath.

As soon as Tsuno finishes his sentence. Ketsu moves so fast he skips through time space itself and punches Tsuno in the stomach which makes him fold over on to his knees.

"Wow that wa-" Ketsu is interrupted by a fist that sends him flying.

"You're gonna have to come at me harder than that If you wanna hurt me." Tsuno charges at Ketsu leaving behind an after image that soon disappears due to Tsuno cutting through the wind at such speeds thousands of times faster than light.

Ketsu catches Tsuno's punch and they both smirk at each other and go at it. Ketsu catches Tsuno off guard due to his sheer power. Ketsu sees multiple openings and goes after them each time. Barely missing vital spots that would've stopped the fight. With Tsuno underestimating Ketsu. Tsuno switches to his ace in a hole intricate god style. And a fight couldn't be anymore lop sided.

Before Ketsu can even think of what to do next Tsuno is already on it. Parrying every shot and returning with even more power.

"Is this all you got Ketsu?" Tsuno says as he flicks Ketsu's forehead which sends him flying across the chamber.

Ketsu has trouble rebounding as he flips multiple times and dirties himself on the ground struggling to stand up.

"Hehe. If you think I'm going to give up you're dead wrong. I'd rather die than lose to a cocky bastard like you." The veins in Ketsu's forehead start to pop out and the ground starts to shake.

The temperature increases as a new lava like aura replaces the gentle red one from before as Ketsu continues to power up.

"IM NOT DONE YET!!!" Ketsu screams as he shakes the ground even more leaving the others in awe.

Tsuno also begins to power up.

The more they power up. The bigger there auras get. All you see is two aura's one the color of a light yellow and blue. The other is the color of a violent lava red. The aura's grow to the size of Mt. Fuji. The ground shakes harder and harder and eventually it stops. And the giant aura's cease.

"Let's do this Ketsu." Tsuno smirks

"It's on you Tsuno" Ketsu says as he smirks back.

They both leave after images of themselves as they leave an ear piercing sound when they cut through the air. Fist continue to clash causing them to break the universe itself. The two warriors continue to slug it out as cracks begin to appear in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Ketsu sends thousands of ki blast zooming towards Tsuno. Our Hero somehow manages to dodge them all and get up close to Ketsu. But mid dash Tsuno is stopped in his tracks by a flying fist that explodes on contact.

"AAaagh" Tsuno yells as he is sent flying light years back.

Ketsu keeps up his unrelenting barrage as Tsuno struggles to defend. Not even seconds later Tsuno is forced to drop his guard which leads to Ketsu kicking him hard in the stomach... Which sends him STRAIGHT to the ground.

"Oh... Thats gotta hurt." Kaitana says as she winces.

Sachi looks on while concerned. "Is... Toda gonna be ok?"

Sachi begins to get more worried and more worried as time goes on. But she has had enough of worrying by now.

She puts her hands around her mouth to project. "TSUNOI TODAKI! YOU BETTER NOT LOSE!"

Far away the words resonate with Tsuno as he slowly begins to stand back up.

Tsuno chuckles a bit as he fully stands up and takes his stance. "Heh... Its jusy a trainint match. but i hear ya lound and clear!"

Ketsu cracks his knuckles as he gives Tsuno a serious stare. "You're a tough one Tsuno... I'm no longer pulling punches."

"Heh... I thought I was the only one." Tsuno says in a cocky tone.

Tsuno decides that he's had enough and uses an original god technique. He breaks the fight for a bit to take in a deep breath of air to prepare himself.

He closes his eyes and takes a few breaths in. He raises his arms and starts flipping through the air as if he's doing a strict dance. Calling on the universes energy with a dance. The entire earth starts to shake many times harder than it was before. And Ketsu starts to shake.

"Oh no." Beerus says under his breath. Beerus rushes to stop Tsuno and barely makes it.

Ketsu starts to shake as Beerus's hand starts to create steam. Beerus begins to slightly wince in pain.

"Is this man really one of your friends? Because what it looks like to me is that you just tried to kill him." Beerus says with a serious tone

Tsuno drops his transformation and runs over to Ketsu who is on his knees coughing up blood. "Im sorry... I lost control are you ok?" Tsuno says while giving him some of his ki.

"You're a strong son of a bitch you know that?" Ketsu laughs. He stands up already back at 100%.

"Kid... Do you have ANY idea what you were doing!?" Beerus lectures.

"I was drawing ki from all inanimate and animate things right?" Tsuno says while scratching his head.

Beerus is slightly shocked at Tsuno's knowledge. "Yes... you were. But on a much larger scale. You took ki from the earth itself and everything in this universe and used it as your own. It's like my Hakai destruction powers reversed."

"You are a god Tsuno. And it's time for you to realize it." Whis says strictly.

"Tch all of this talk about God's. Yet I just proven that you don't have to be a god to match one." Ketsu takes a long black coat with him and flies off into the sky to create a dimension portal out

"I need a few years to think about life. I'm going universe traveling to get stronger." Ketsu says

Everyone is in shock because of Ketsu's sudden change in attitude. But they all support his decision

"Don't forget about us Ketsu!" Kaitana yells

"And bring back yummy food!"

Sachi screams.

"And don't lose to anyone that's not me" Tsuno teases.

"I'd never lose to you." Ketsu says as they all wave goodbye to Ketsu.

"My father told me that if you live long enough to become a god that your name will be The God of Ki Tsuno. And by now you well deserve that name. Its up to my dad to decide if you're ready. In a bit of time I will come to get you due time." Whis says to Tsuno.

"Ok Master Whis." Tsuno says as Whis disappears with Trunks and Beerus.

And Tsuno is left alone with the sisters. Sachi runs up and hugs Tsuno. "You were scary but awesome!" Sachi says with stars in her eyes.

Kaitana runs up to Tsuno, punches him and almost dislocates his shoulder.

"You're too strong to be punching people like that Kaitana." Tsuno says in slight pain.

"That's the point of punching someone isn't it?" Kaitana replies with her usual tongue out expression.

"So... what do we do now. I'm not ready for the responsibilities of being a god." He says with a frown on his face.

Kaitana raises a hand in excitmet "I say we party!"

"Good idea sis. I'm dying to relax after today." Sachi says

"Then let's do it! Hang in tight!" Tsuno says as he prepares instant Transmission.

Sachi puffs her cheeks, Kaitana sticks her tongue out and Tsuno gives of his casual good bye salute as if saying bye forever to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the last time.

"Hey Tsuno lean closer to me I need to tell you something." Sachi whispers.

"Sure what i-" Tsuno is interrupted by Sachi's candy flavoured lip's.

"Oh..." Kaitana says smirking at Tsuno.

"I love you Tsuno-kyun~" Sachi says as she giggles

Tsuno pauses time and decides to break the forth wall.

"Wait why did you make Sachi kiss me. This wasn't supposed to be a romance." Tsuno says to the author.

Well you two were so cute together so I had to give the fans what they wanted coach️. You and Sachi did this. I didn't. I created the atmosphere and your character. Your own thoughts provoked it. And I just wrote it down. Stop breaking the forth wall.

"Ok dad" Tsuno says as he pouts and begins to rebuild that wall.

"WAIT I GOT ANOTHER QUESTION DONT END THE CHA-"

The end


	16. Chapter 16: Sachi The Bold

In Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Ketsu challenges Tsuno to a fight. Which he accepts. But little did he know that Ketsu got a bit of a power up on his own and being exposed to god ki

"Show me your power Ketsu. I want to beat you at your strongest." Tsuno demands

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Ketsu replies as he smirks. Ketsu take a deep breath in and without any effort which surprised the others. He changes into a red Super Saiyan God.

Everyone is in shock because of how dense Ketsu's ki is. "it seems exposing him to god ki caused this to happen." Whis says

"You ready Tsuno?" Ketsu asks

"You bet your ass I am" Tsuno says under his breath.

As soon as Tsuno finishes his sentence. Ketsu moves so fast he skips through time space itself and punches Tsuno in the stomach which makes him fold over on to his knees.

"Wow that wa-" Ketsu is interrupted by a fist that sends him flying.

"You're gonna have to come at me harder than that If you wanna hurt me." Tsuno charges at Ketsu leaving behind an after image that soon disappears due to Tsuno cutting through the wind at such speeds thousands of times faster than light.

Ketsu catches Tsuno's punch and they both smirk at each other and go at it. Ketsu catches Tsuno off guard due to his sheer power. Ketsu sees multiple openings and goes after them each time. Barely missing vital spots that would've stopped the fight. With Tsuno underestimating Ketsu. Tsuno switches to his ace in a hole intricate god style. And a fight couldn't be anymore lop sided.

Before Ketsu can even think of what to do next Tsuno is already on it. Parrying every shot and returning with even more power. "Is this all you got Ketsu?" Tsuno says as he flicks Ketsu's forehead which sends him flying across the chamber. Ketsu has trouble rebounding as he flips multiple times and dirties himself on the ground struggling to stand up.

"Hehe. If you think I'm going to give up you're dead wrong. I'd rather die than lose to a cocky bastard like you." The veins in Ketsu's forehead start to pop out and the ground starts to shake. The temperature increases as a new lava like aura replaces the gentle red one from before as Ketsu continues to power up.

"IM NOT DONE YET!!!" Ketsu screams as he shakes the ground even more leaving the others in awe.

Tsuno also begins to power up.

The more they power up. The bigger there auras get. All you see is two aura's one the color of a light red and blue. The other is the color of a violent lava red. The aura's grow to the size of Mt. Fuji. The ground shakes harder and harder and eventually it stops. And the giant aura's cease.

"Let's do this Ketsu." Tsuno smirks

"It's on you Tsuno" Ketsu says as he smirks back.

They both leave after images of themselves as they leave an ear piercing sound when they cut through the air. Fist continue to clash causing them to break the universe itself. Tsuno decides that he's had enough and uses an original god technique. He breaks the fight for a bit to take in a deep breath of air to prepare himself.

He closes his eyes and takes a few breaths in. He raises his arms and starts flipping through the air as if he's doing a strict dance. The entire earth starts to shake many times harder than it was before. And Ketsu starts to shake.

"Oh no." Beerus says under his breath. Beerus rushes to stop Tsuno and barely makes it.

Ketsu starts to shake as Beerus's hand starts to create steam. Beerus begins to slightly wince in pain.

"Is the man really one of your friends because what it looks like to me is that you just tried to kill him." Beerus says with a serious.

Tsuno drops his transformation and runs over to Ketsu who is on his knees coughing up blood. "Im sorry. I lost control are you ok?" Tsuno says while giving him some of his ki.

"You're a strong son of a bitch you know that?" Ketsu laughs. He stands up already back at 100%.

"Kid do you have any idea what you were doing?" Beerus says.

"I was drawing ki from all inanimate and animate things right?" Tsuno says while scratching his head.

"Yes you were. But on a much larger scale. You took ki from the earth itself and everything in this universe and used it as your own. It's like my Hakai destruction powers reversed." Beerus says humbly

"You are a god Tsuno. And it's time for you to realize it." Whis says strictly.

"Tch all of this talk about God's. Yet I just proven that you don't have to be a god to match one." Ketsu takes a long black coat with him and flies off into the sky to create a dimension portal out

"I need a few years to think about life. I'm going universe traveling to get stronger." Ketsu says

Everyone is in shock because of Ketsu's sudden change in attitude. But they all support his decision

"Don't forget about us Ketsu!" Kaitana yells

"And bring back yummy food!"

Sachi screams.

"And don't lose to anyone that's not me" Tsuno teases.

"I'd never lose to you." Ketsu says as they all wave goodbye to Ketsu.

"My father told me that if you live long enough to become a god that you name will be The God of Ki Tsuno. And by now you well deserve that name. Its up to my dad to decide if you're ready. In a bit of time I come to get you due time." Whis says to Tsuno.

"Ok Master Whis." Tsuno says as Whis disappears with Trunks and Beerus.

And Tsuno is left alone with the sisters. Sachi runs up and hugs Tsuno. "You were scary but awesome!" Sachi says with stars in her eyes.

Kaitana runs up to Tsuno, punches him and almost dislocates his shoulder. "You're too strong to be punching people like that Kaitana." Tsuno says in slight pain.

"That's the point of punching someone isn't it?" Kaitana replies with her usual tongue out expression.

"So what do we do now. I'm not ready for the responsibilities of being a god." He says with a frown on his face.

"I say we party!" Kaitana yells

"Good idea sis. I'm dying to relax after today." Sachi says

"Then let's do it! Hang in tight!" Tsuno says as he prepares instant Transmission.

Sachi puffs her cheeks, Kaitana sticks her tongue out and Tsuno gives of his casual good bye salute as if saying bye forever to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the last time.

"Hey Tsuno lean closer to me I need to tell you something." Sachi whispers.

"Sure what i-" Tsuno is interrupted by Sachi's candy flavoured lip's.

"Oh..." Kaitana says smirking at Tsuno.

"I love you Tsuno-kyun~" Sachi says as she giggles

Tsuno pauses time and decides to break the forth wall.

"Wait why did you make Sachi kiss me. This wasn't supposed to be a romance." Tsuno says to the author.

Well you two were so cute together so I had to give the fans what they wanted coach️. You and Sachi did this. I didn't. I created the atmosphere and your character. Your own thoughts provoked it. And I just wrote it down. Stop breaking the forth wall.

"Ok dad" Tsuno says as he pouts and begins to rebuild that wall.

"WAIT I GOT ANOTHER QUESTION DONT END THE CHA-"

The end


	17. Chapter 17: A Lime So Sweet

NOTE THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A VERY VERY VERY SLIGHT LIME AND IS NOT MEANT FOR A YOUNGER AUDIENCE!!! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!!!

It's 9:00 PM at the sisters residents

"Hey Kaitana... Do you ever feel extremely hot when you think of someone you love?" Sachi says to Kaitana.

Kaitana immediately realizes what Sachi means. And blushes at the unexpected sentence.

"Well... Yeah... The best thing for you right now is to get some sleep. And don't talk to Tsuno." Kaitana says while shaking in fear.

"Whatever you say sis" Sachi says as she begins to hug her pillow.

Back at the Todaki residence...

"Wow I'm beat! I need a hot bath immediately." Tsuno walks into his gigantic Bathroom the size of a Spa.

Tsuno takes a towel with him and begins to step into the large hot tub.

"Wow this is hitting the spot." Tsuno says as he begins to sink into the water. Moments later he hears his doorbell ring. He decides to ignore it.

Moments later he hears foot steps. But he then again decides to ignore it. After a few minutes past the door slowly opens to reveal a half naked Sachi wearing a very very short black skin tight night gown which barely covers the top of her underwear.

"Tsuno... Can we talk?" Sachi says in a extremely nervous voice.

"Yeah... Just sit on my bed till I get out." Tsuno says barely blushing.

Sachi turns around with her towel and begins to walk out of the bathroom. Tsuno silently let's out the would've been loudest scream of his life. "Did she think I was serious." Multiple thoughts come across Tsuno's head.

Tsuno finishes washing and wraps a towel around his waist revealing a slim but muscular frame. He walks out the bathroom being immediately met by Sachi who is sitting on Tsuno's bed watching the latest episode of Magical Girls.

Sachi's eyes immediately turns toward Tsuno as a slight trickle of blood oozes out of her left nostril. Tsuno walks over to Sachi and puts his arm around her.

"So... What's up?" Tsuno says effortlessly.

"Tsuno... I feel hot whenever I'm around you and I get all..." Sachi says while blushing a bright red.

Tsuno plays the it's nothing card and tells Sachi to get some rest. He lays her down on the bed as he gets under the cover with her. They face away from each other and begin to sleep...

Or so Tsuno thought...

Several minutes later Sachi starts to touch Tsuno testing to see if he is still awake. Tsuno continues to fake his sleep until Sachi stops for a few moments. She then put her hand on his stomach and slowly begins to reach lower and lower until she eventually touches his "member" which makes Tsuno instantly jerk up as he sits up starring at Sachi.

"Sachi... What are you doing?" Tsuno says as he puts a hand on Sachi's shoulder.

"I've been feeling weird recently and I need your help to solve it." Sachi says blushing a deep red.

"If you want to do this then just say so." Tsuno says as he begins to undress Sachi.

Tsuno begins to realize the situation and stops. Tsuno backs off of Sachi and puts his clothes back on as he begins to smile a gentle one.

"You're feelings are misguiding you. I also love you but we can't rush things we aren't even official yet." Tsuno says looking away from Sachi.

"How about this. We'll mature our relationship then we can get back to this. I pinky promise" Tsuno says with a warm grin

Sachi's face begins to light up in admiration for Tsuno's maturity. Sachi gives Tsuno her finger with a smile and Tsuno returns that favor.

"Now we can wait for your sister to show up and take you back home" Tsuno says with another warm smile. Sachi goes back to watching Magical Girls with Tsuno for the next few hours till Kaitana kicks the door in.

At the door you can see a crying and angry Kaitana "SACHI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! IVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!!!"

"Me and Tsuno are going out now and I watched Magical Girls with him" before Sachi can even finish her sentence she is met with Kaitana's hand which makes Sachi's eyes start to tear up.

"Sis... That hurt..." Sachi says as blood starts to trickle down a very deep cut on Sachi's cheek as she begins to cry.

Tsuno grabs Kaitana's hand as he begins to squeeze her hand out of complete anger until he hears a snap. But then he continues to squeeze.

All you can hear is an ear piercing scream from Kaitana as the bones in her arm begin to shatter. Sachi stands in front of Tsuno in a defensive position.

"Tsuno... Please stop." Tsuno lets go of Kaitana's arm as she falls to the floor as tears start pouring out of her eyes.

"You're a monster..." Kaitana says with a quivering voice as she runs out of the room. Sachi looks back at Tsuno and does the same. Leaving Tsuno in a deep depression full of regret.


	18. Chapter 18: The Seal

"Well you really fucked that one up" Sonya says as she lays on Tsuno's bed.

"You don't have to tell me something I already know Sonya." Tsuno replies.

"Look im your angel so if you're upset I'm upset. Your life is mine." Sonya says as the white in her pupil's begin to light up.

"I feel like I need some time to myself. I'm going on a walk." Tsuno says as he begins to wrap his weighted bandages around his upper body.

"I'll be sleep in your halo." Sonya says as she transforms into a halo.

"Wow... That's cool"

Tsuno walks out of his house and flies into space as he begins his journey towards Beerus's Dimension.

Time skip 2 weeks later as Tsuno arrives at Beerus's palace*

Tsuno decends from space and lands on the ground while he is immediately met by Beerus accompanied by whis.

"Welcome Tsuno." Whis says as Beerus waves. Tsuno bows as his halo begins to wiggle as Sonya pops out.

"Oh it seems dad has assigned you a familiar. And it seems she's also a god herself." Whis says with a hand slightly covering his mouth.

"Wait... She's not an angel?" Tsuno asks

"Negative God's like Beerus have their counterpart angels. While positive God's like yourself have other God's that are somewhat the opposite of you. You're the "God of Ki" while Sonya here is the "God of Insanity."" Whis explains

Steam arises out of Tsuno's head in confusion. "All this god talk... Is making my head hurt."

Goku and Vegeta start to back flip towards Tsuno in excitement.

"Hey Tsuno you wanna train?" Goku and Vegeta both say simultaneously.

"Oh boy here we go" Beerus says as Sonya predicts Tsuno's answer and turns back into halo form.

"Ok, why not?" Tsuno says while shrugging.

"Well off you five go." Whis says snickering.

Beerus begins to count on his fingers. Then counts the amount of people (including Sonya) and realizes they're short of that five.

"Hey Whis, I think you miscounted." Beerus says in slight fear.

"Oh... No I didn't" Whis says with his signature sinister face.

Whis teleports the five to a Hyperbolic Time Chamber like place as they all barely miss the landing.

"I had a feeling this would happen." Beerus says as he begins to smile.

"All of you... Come at me... Full power." Beerus says as he shocks everyone.

"Are you sure???" They all said in unison.

"Hell yeah." Beerus answers with a smirk.

Tsuno shrugs his shoulders as he begins to power up as Goku enters a semi mastered Ultra Instinct while Vegeta awakens into his Super Saiyan Blue Two evolution. Beerus looks at them and says two words.

Bring it

As Beerus says those words Tsuno rushes in and is immediately met with a gut punch that folds him over as everyone simultaneously face palms.

"Never rush a God of Destruction." They all say together.

"Lesson learned." Tsuno says while grunting. He stands back up and takes his stance.

"This is gonna be a tough one." Vegeta says while smirking.

"Here I come." Beerus says as he sticks his tongue out slightly.

Beerus appears between the three of them and uses both of his hands and tail to knock the three far away. The trio rebounds smoothly and pauses for a bit before they run in to begin their assault.

They dash at Beerus way beyond the speed of light while they begin to unleash on Beerus. They all start to perfectly synergize with each other. Goku is serving as a damage tank while Tsuno and Vegeta come from behind Beerus to trade blows.

Beerus is still fluently dodging all of their attacks as they all begin to fight in a dance like pattern. Beerus sends Goku flying as Tsuno flips over his back to take Goku's place.

"Come on Tsuno where is that power you fought Ketsu with. I'm barely breaking a sweat." Beerus says while smiling.

But to Tsuno this is no laughing matter as his blood begins to boil in the sauce of his anger.

"He's so damn hard to hit. I've only landed one solid punch and it barely phased him." Tsuno says through his teeth

Beerus quickly disposed the trio as he prepares an ultimate attack. "If you wanna live you'll push this one back" Beerus says with a blank face. The trio are all on the ground barely able to stand up breathing heavily.

"You guys tapped out?" Tsuno says through his breath.

"Yeah, I can barely keep this form." Goku adds onto with a smirk

"I don't want to be done in by a rabbit but this might be it." Vegeta also adds.

"Don't die you three." Beerus says as he flings his red ball of destruction towards them.

"Let's give it our all guys." Goku says.

"I don't take orders from you Kakarot." Vegeta replies with a slight smirk

"I guess we should give it our all!" Tsuno adds on

Vegeta and Goku begin to power up as well does Tsuno. But something seems off about Tsuno... Tsuno shakes his head as the ball of destruction hurls toward the trio. Goku and Vegeta catch it to hold it still while Tsuno looks at the ground.

"I can't believe these 3 are so much stronger than me. As soon as I thought I caught up the gap gets even bigger..." Tsuno says as he feels a hand on his back.

He turns around to see a blue person with a blue halo that looked somewhat familiar to him.

"Death awaits you." The mysterious ghost says as the image quickly fades away.

Tsuno begins to have flashbacks of his home planet just a day after he was born. Where he sees evil angels massacring his race. He sees his parents rush to his space capsule with blood in their mouths leaning against it. They say three words as a hand goes straight through their chest as Tsuno flies away.

"I love you."

Tsuno snaps back into reality with an abnormal rage. His forehead becomes blank as a deep red fiery aura erupts from Tsuno's eyes which engulfs his body as he shakes his head and begins to scream.

"VEGETA MOVE." Goku says as they both retreat to where Beerus is.

Whis teleports inside of the area and begins to explain the situation.

"I don't have much time to explain but something must've triggered Tsuno into his ultimate form of rage. The rage that was so scary it caused the massacre of his race. The 6 stars on his forehead is a Merciri seal. Used to hide dormant power. The seal was given by Lord Zeno himself to prevent a universal war." Whis says with a straight face.

"And what Tsuno has done is that he has completely broken that seal which I will now have to recreate." Whis adds on.

Tsuno immediately rushes at Whis slightly catching him off guard. Whis catches his hand just barely as he is still being pushed by the force of Tsuno's punch. Blood starts to drip out of Whis's hand.

Whis begins to site a sutra as 6 dots begin to appear on Tsuno's head. Tsuno's aura begins to disipate as he falls to the ground sleep. Goku and Vegeta both stand in awe as Beerus tries to hide his emotions of fear and excitement.

Whis glares at the two saiyans "You two shall take him home. And NEVER ask him about what happy today. You two got it!?"

"YES!" Goku and Vegeta say in unison as they pick up Tsuno as goku teleports back home


	19. Chapter 19: Apologize

Tsuno has been in a comma for the past few days in the Capsule Corp Hospital and he has had no visitors. Sonya transforms into human shape and snaps Tsuno out of the comma. Apparently she was tired of staying dormant.

"You can wake up now. It's cramped inside a halo you know." Sonya says while slightly biting her lip. Tsuno begins to wake up.

Tsuno begins to stretch. "Oh my... I feel stiff all over."

Sonya begins to complain to Tsuno. "You've been asleep.. FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS! You know i don't like tight spaces... So don't sleep for so long!"

"Ok... I'm going to see how the sisters are doing. Walk with me please." Tsuno says as Sonya nods.

Tsuno puts on his clothes and walks out the door with Sonya and heads towards their location. Tsuno reaches the sisters house where he can already hear the screams of Trunks and stuff being knocked over. Tsuno quietly motions for Sonya to open the door. Sonya quietly responds with a head shake. Tsuno sighs and opens the door with slight hesitation.

He enters the room and he sees Sachi cooking to his right and he sees Trunks with a chair trying to defend himself from Kaitana who has a broken arm. Sachi looks over to see who opened the door and she smiles and waves. Kaitana stops her pursuit and welcomes Tsuno in.

"It's almost been a month where have you been all this time?" Kaitana says as she walks up to Tsuno

Tsuno is in slight awe due to them acting normal. "Wait so you're not mad at me because I broke your arm?"

"Oh it was really broken yesterday. But I'm a Majin so I can regenerate really fast. Although it took 2 weeks." Kaitana says holding her arm while sticking her tongue.

A look of slight depression appears on his face. "Then why haven't you visited me in the hospital?"

"YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL?!" Sachi yells as she runs up to Tsuno.

Tsuno scratches his head. "I was in a comma when I was training with Goku, Vegeta and Beerus."

"We didn't know. No one tells us anything." Kaitana says as she begins to feel guilty.

"Look don't feel guilty. I would've never done all of this if I didn't break your arm." Tsuno replies

"I kind of overreacted to the whole thing so I'm sorry for that. I know how much you care for each other." Kaitana says

"Ok, let's just say we're both guilty here." Tsuno replies.

"I'm ok with that."

"Me too." The sisters say.

"You wanna stay and eat?" Sachi says with a smile.

"Of course!" Tsuno also replies with a smile

"My food is horrible I'm gonna have to order something." Sachi thinks to herself as she goes to the phone as minutes later they enjoy a delicious pizza.


	20. Chapter 20: The Ultimate Duo

Days after the big event Tsuno is once again... In a coma. But this time he has many visitors. Surprisingly Vegeta was the one who visited the most. Most likely worried about his pupil. And turns out the person who brought the most flowers was Sachi herself... Who somehow managed to best Vegeta.

Sachi decides to enter Tsuno's room by herself to have a talk.

She sits down beside him to lay on his chest. "Hey... I know you're a pretty busy person. I guess it comes with being a god?" She says with a slight grin.

Shortly after her demeanor changes to one of depression. "But... Y- You might call me selfish for this... But there are times that i wish you weren't a god!"

"I want to spend time with you... I want to watch movies together... A-And go on dates! Is that just... Too much to ask for?" Sachi cries as she looks at Tsuno.

But to her surprise Tsuno had his eyes open the whole time. Alooong with the several other people peeking into the room which they seem to not notice yet.

Steam begins to fume out of her pores as Tsuno smiles at her. "We can go on all the dates you want Sachi"

Sachi holds out her pinky. "You... Pinky promise?"

Their fingers meet as Tsuno gives a heart warming nod. Sonya emerges from the halo with a face of disgust.

"Tsk... Stuff like ya'll make me sick! I would've preferred my mate to strangle me by now!" Sonya begins to fantasize about the possibilites.

Sachi steps back in slight fright when Sonya appears. "W- W- Who are you!"

Sonya laughs maniacally as she explains what she is. "Ohhhh dearest Sachi. How nice of you to ask! I am the one and only God of Insanity!'

Sonya begins to ramble about how great she is as Tsuno apologizes for her misconduct.

Tsuno scratches his head in embarrassment. "She's basically like my familiar. If you've ever seen that halo on my head thats her. I woke up one day and suddenly she was there."

They both laugh as they enjoy eachothers company. Kaitana walks through the door to greet the two. "Hey you two! How are things?"

The statement slightly pisses off Sonya as a vein appears on her forehead. She snaps out of her "how great she is speech" to prepare for a verbal fight with Kaitana.

Sonya walks up to Kaitan with an extremely irritated and smug face. "What did you... _bitch!"_

Everyone's jaw falls to the floor in shock. Well... Everyones jaw exceeept for Kaitana's.

A vein pops out on Kaitana's forehead as Sonya walks up to her.

"Oh my! It seems i striked a nerve there. Hah! Next time dont leave a goddess like me out" The narcissist mocks.

"Wait... You're a goddess? I couldn't tell because of how much of a slut you look like" Kaitana snaps back

At this point the jaws of everyone are through the earth.

Tsuno cups his hands around his mouth and whispers "cat fight." and a cat fight it is.

"Slut"

"Whore"

"Bitch"

The names being thrown back and forth get more vulgar by the second. Which causes Tsuno and Sachi to sneak out. After they exit the Capsule Corp hospital they look at eachother and begin to laugh hysterically.

"That was amazing!" Tsuno says while laughing.

Sachi puts on her best Kaitana impression "You're a goddess? I couldn't tell because of how much of a slut you look like."

They both continue to walk as they laugh at the previous situation. A small bit later Sonya finally appears back on Tsunos head as Kaitana comes running after them.

Sonya puffs her hair up as she scoffs. "Tsuno, you wont believe what happened back there!"

Sachi's face turns into one of slight concern as she asks what happen. But what happens next couldnt be predicted.

Kaitana finally catches up to let the group know what happened. "Me and Sonya are besties now!"

Well once again... Jaws are seen dropping to the floor.

"B- B- But you two were just arguing... Right?" Tsuno says in confusion.

Kaitana gives them a thumbs up while smiling. "It was all a bit!"

Sonya stands beside Kaitana as she does the same post Kaitana did.

"We knew we were a match made in heaven the moment out eyes met." Sonya says while hugging Kaitana.

They all begin to laugh once more as the group of four enjoy the setting sun


End file.
